


绝对的坦诚

by uuaxianerlofter



Series: 乐纺的约会记录 [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uuaxianerlofter/pseuds/uuaxianerlofter
Summary: 乐纺交往设定。八乙女乐与小鸟游纺确定关系后的第一次约会
Relationships: Takanashi Tsumugi/Yaotome Gaku
Series: 乐纺的约会记录 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784344
Kudos: 2





	绝对的坦诚

**Author's Note:**

> 看感谢祭之后产生的想法  
> 原本只是想写独立的约会短篇，但写到后来就变成系列了。可以单独看，也可以连续阅读。

在决定交往的第二天，小鸟游纺如约来到了乐精心挑选的约会地点——荞麦面店。  
“乐先生还真是喜欢荞麦面呢。”纺听乐说出约会地点之后，感叹道。  
虽然是正式交往后的第一次约会，但考虑到保密问题，也不可能去人流多的地方疯玩，而且二人这段时间紧密的工作安排也不允许他们这样做。与纺坐在熟悉的荞麦面店，享受短暂的休息时间，一边吃面一边闲谈，这种像普通情侣日常一样的场景，对八乙女乐而言就已经是莫大的幸福。更何况，他要对纺说一件重要的事，而说这件事最适当的地方，就是这里。  
走进因八乙女乐包场而挂着“正在休息”牌子的店铺，小鸟游纺看到了那个佯装镇定却反而更显得过度兴奋的男人。  
“你换发型了。”  
“是，虽然要保密，但毕竟是第一次约会，还是想打扮一下。”  
看着纺有些不自然地摆弄着额边的发丝，两颊微露羞涩的红晕，乐的心融化了。  
然而，这不是沉溺在感情中的时候，乐想起来他有正事要做。  
“纺，我有重要的事跟你说。”  
乐郑重的态度，让纺不由得直起身子。  
“是的，你昨天说过今天要跟我说一件重要的事。请问是什么呢？”说着，纺莫名紧张起来，她知道二人的未来会面临很多问题，光是双方的父亲就已经棘手了，而二人的身份更是在他们之间划出了一条界限。在意识到自己的感情之后，漫长的犹豫与抉择，将纺折磨得痛苦万分。然而乐却勇往直前，在纺面前，乐即使显露消沉的神色也会迅速振作，讲出一句句热血的话语。仿佛只要有他在，他们的前路便会畅通无阻。这种让人莫名乐观的力量，是乐的特质，正是这种特质，成为了纺面对二人未来的勇气。  
“我应该早对你坦白，却一直拖到今天。也许你会生气，但我想让你知道，我一直没有恶意。”  
难道乐背着我做了些什么吗？纺心中暗惊。也许为了让他们能顺利交往，乐已经独自做了一些安排。乐肯定不会做伤害人的事，不过，看他的神情，他肯定独自承担了一些代价。想到此，纺微微蹙眉，在爱情上，她感到自己一直都太消极了，这肯定让乐很辛苦。纺暗下决心，既然已经交往，在感情的路上她也要积极面对，承担起责任来。

“其实，我就是卖荞麦面的山村。”  
“……。咦！？”  
看着纺震惊的反应，乐也吓了一跳。  
“对不起，没想到你反应这么大。我还以为肯定已经暴露了。”  
“我是很惊讶。”纺似乎迅速平静了下来。看来这件事对纺的冲击虽然大，但幸好持续时间很短。这也很正常，乐想，毕竟就算自己反复说“我不是卖荞麦面的”，纺也肯定怀疑过他的身份。  
“不过不是因为八乙女乐就是山村先生这件事。”纺说道。  
“那是因为什么？”  
“你……你竟然会用这种态度承认。”  
“……”  
什么意思？纺看上去不像生气，却又看不出是什么情绪，这让乐有些无措。  
“噗嗤”一声，纺突然低头笑出声。“对不起，实在是很难认真地对待。看到你表情那么严肃，我还以为你要说什么大事。”纺笑靥如花，瘦小的肩膀微微颤动。她当然怀疑过山村先生就是八乙女乐，她觉得见过“山村先生”的idolish7成员应该也都怀疑过，之所以一直不敢确认，是因为大家都觉得，如果一个人要隐瞒自己的身份，肯定会做一些伪装，而山村先生却无论声音还是相貌都完全与平时的八乙女乐一模一样，正常人能一本正经地装傻到这种地步吗？这反而让他们不敢把二人划等号。相应的，在Nagi的带领下，对山村先生与八乙女乐相似原因的猜测，向着奇怪的方向越行越远。谁知道，面前的这个男人真就……。  
乐身为男人的自尊稍稍有些受伤，可有眼前人的笑颜作为超值补偿，幸福感立即占领了他的心神。乐不禁跟着笑了起来，双手捧住小鸟游纺的面颊。  
“欸？”纺因乐突然的举动而睁大眼睛。  
“对我来说这就是大事。我可不想欺骗女朋友。”乐捧住纺双颊的手增加了一点力道，好像只有通过这种方式才能表明他此刻的真诚。“我们可是要携手面对各种困难的。我早就决定了，如果有一天我能跟你正式交往，我一定会对你绝对坦诚。”乐在纺宝石一般的瞳子中看到了自己的决心。  
“绝对坦诚什么的……”  
“可除了我就是卖荞麦面的山村以外，我也没有别的秘密了。”  
“……”  
等等，这句话听起来未免太傻了。乐瞬间后悔。可既然已经霸气地说出口，也只能继续维持不动摇的状态。  
纺愣了一下，突然又笑起来，比之前笑得更加厉害，整个上身都在颤动。  
“果然太傻了吧。”乐心想，羞得不觉收回了双手。  
“对不起。可实在忍不住。乐先生太可爱了。”  
“可爱……”  
“乐先生很帅气，也很可爱。”  
“就算你这么说……”  
“真是乐先生的风格呢。”纺笑着说完，深吸一口气，调整成跟工作时一样大方得体的状态。  
“我明白了，乐先生。”带着将心意传达给对方的强烈意愿，纺用坚定的语气与认真的神情回应道：“我也会对乐先生坦诚的。让我们携手同行吧。”  
“纺……”  
“来了，天妇罗荞麦面！请用。”店主满溢着慈祥的笑容把面端到二人跟前。  
“看起来好好吃，我开动了。”  
暖暖的荞麦面，使视线朦胧起来。乐眼前浮现出各种与纺共度的美好想象，那些他规划已久的约会场景：驾车兜风，依偎着看纺推荐的电影，去河边烤肉，在星空下吃荞麦面……。他迫不及待地想要一一将这些想象变成现实。  
“对了，我对你好像还没有秘密呢。”纺调皮地吐了吐舌头。  
“那就从了解对方开始吧。互相问对方问题，你可以先问我。”  
“欸，现在吗？”  
“现在。”  
“……嗯，下次什么时候有空？”  
“后天就有。不，不是指这种问题。是能够更加了解对方的问题。”  
“那你先问我吧。”  
“纺学生时代有过喜欢的对象吗？”乐看着面，努力以随意的语气提问。  
“欸，一上来就是这种问题。”纺笑着说。  
她咬了一口天妇罗，想起学生时代那个送出本命巧克力却被对方当成义理巧克力的午后，以及父亲看到那一幕时的表情。  
看着如今面前这个把想法写满脸的男人，纺不禁怀疑他们刚刚许下的“绝对坦诚”的承诺，能不能撑过一碗荞麦面的时间。


End file.
